The 'S' Word
by BlackParade
Summary: One simple word that can mean so much more.


_The "S" Word_

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Summary: One simple word that can mean so much more.

--

"…Shit!!"

"Inuyasha!"

I sneer; Kagome's always scolding me for swearing.

"But, c'mon, Kagome! That's the second time Naraku's gotten away in a month!" I snap back. It's true; no matter how close we've gotten, he seems to just…slip away…

"Still! You don't always have to resort to that kind of language!" she hisses.

I snort as we watch the last remaining poison wasps following obediently after that scumbag, that piece of- "…Shit."

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome roars, and I feel like snickering, but refrain, knowing that I'll receive the greatest punishment that she can give me.

"Ugh, whatever, whatever," I scoff, sliding my Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. "Let's get the hell outta here. The air's making me nauseas."

"Indeed…" Miroku agrees with me, as we start off to set up camp somewhere.

The day slowly turns into night with the occasional, large, dark rain cloud.

"I swear to god, Inuyasha, if it rains-!" Kagome shouts at me from lagging behind with Sango.

"You'll do what?" but I soon regret it as soon as it comes out of my lips. Here it comes.

"…You know what I can do," she seethes, glaring at me. I maybe accidentally hit a nerve. I hate it when she looks at me like that, but I can't help but like the fact that I can dig under her skin so easily.

Well, I guess now that I'm in the fire, I might as well dance. "Oh? Like what?"

"Inuyasha, please, not now," Sango warns me, rubbing her forehead, but I somewhat ignore it, knowing full well that Miroku will take over with her.

"…Like…" Kagome stomps her small foot and clenches her petit fists. "Sit!!" she shouts, and I go unsurprisingly pummeling to the ground, greeting the dirt with a snarl.

I come up with the same scowl, knowing I shouldn't have pushed her. It didn't hurt, it just gets annoying and I don't exactly appreciate the dirt in my face. "Kagome…" I growl. "Why do you always have to say that…?"

"Well? What were you expecting, Inuyasha?" she snaps.

"Geez…what's gotten into you all of a sudden…" I don't even finish the ending as my nose pricks, smelling the most feared scent I've ever known.

She's in heat.

Oh, god, just what I need.

I grumble the rest of the way, until we find a small cave, a shelter from the rain as it began beating down on us a few moments earlier.

"Ugh! This is what I was talking about!!" Kagome groans, collapsing onto the cavern floor.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for it to rain now," I spit, and I even I think I'm pushing it way too far. I have no right to sound so accusatory.

She just glares at me and shakes her head, like I'd been insulting her all day.

Maybe I'M in heat.

I can't quite tell, and as of right now, I'm not so sure about much. I take to the back of the cavern, letting the others set up near the front, so I'm alone with my thoughts. Maybe I should apologize.

No, that would leave her thinking she can make a scene like this all the time and I'll forgive her for it every time.

Maybe I should just get her to apologize.

But that won't be so simple the way she is now, what in heat and all. "Maybe…" I breathe, flicking my eyes over to see her staring into a spitting fire, as Shippo shoves a lollipop into a mouth, babbling on about how I'm useless.

Well, EXCUSE ME, if I'm pissy because I'm the one always fighting. And Kagome? She's like my cheerleader, not really doing anything…

Okay, so that's not entirely true. She definitely pulls her weight when it comes down to it all. I mean, after all, she is just as powerful, if not more, than Kikyo, and I know I can't kill Naraku without her.

But sometimes, I really can't stand her, especially when she's in heat. The girl becomes down-right Satan, and complains about every-little-thing.

Ugh, that's not true either. The girl's gotta be the sweetest, most patient and understanding person I've ever met. Not only that, but she's one of the few people that understands me and I understand her.

All this thinking is making me feel guilty.

So this is her plan; making me think so much to the extent that I apologize to her. Hell, she's the only person I've ever apologized to. The only one I feel has deserved it.

"…Goddammit," I sigh, standing and walking over to her.

"…What do you want?" she blurts, as Miroku and Sango inch slowly away.

"Can I talk to you?" I mutter, my face in a heavy scowl, my eyes half-closed.

She mumbles something underneath her breath but I don't hear her. Kagome turns to the other two and says sweetly, "I'll be right back."

"Don't rush yourself," Miroku tells her, and I nearly snort in their faces, but again, refrain.

"What?" she asks again, and I'm starting to regret my decision.

"Look, I…" I flick my eyes over to see her staring at me, waiting for me to finish, and I know that she'll stand there looking at me forever just to hear those two little words come from my mouth.

"Yes…?"

"…I'm sorry," I mutter under my breath.

"Hmm?" she questions, but I know she heard me. Now she's making fun of me, wanting to admit it not only to her, but to myself as well, that I'm sorry. She's acting like my mother.

"I'm sorry," I blurt a little louder.

"What?" she gasps, with wide eyes and a mock expression on her face. "Inuyasha, apologizing to ME?!" she closes her bright, earthy orbs and clenches her fists. "Oh, what have I done to deserve this?!"

"Shut up! Don't act like you didn't know what you were doing!" I snap.

Kagome laughs and I suddenly realize she's just like me; she likes getting under my skin so easily. Damn her.

"I'm kidding, Inuyasha," she says, her smile returning to her face. "But thank you anyways."

I hate these damn mood swings of hers more than anything in the world. I hate how she can go from cranky to happy to whiny to sweet to tired to horny, as far as I can tell from her scent, and I can still stare at her while she sleeps at night and find myself in love. I hate how she can control my emotions but can barely control her own.

"…Yeah, yeah," I mutter, not realizing I'm responding to my own thoughts.

"Then why'd you get so worked up over it?" she asks.

"What? I didn't get worked up over anything," I snort, crossing my arms over my chest and turning my attention away from her.

"Oh really? Then I guess it didn't have anything to do with that word…s-"

"No! Don't! Don't say the "s" word!" I shout, not ready to go falling face-first into a rocky floor.

"What word? You mean…"

Here it comes!

"…shit?"

"…Wha?" I take my hands off my ears and I stare at her. "Kagome…you DO realize you just said shit, right?"

She laughs again and I feel at peace. "Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?"

I crack a smile with her and sigh. "Oh…that's good 'cause I thought you were going to say…"

"Oh, no, you're not getting off that easy," she suddenly says, smirking evilly.

"Uh?!"

"…Sit, boy."

--

A/N: Ahaha, I hope this hasn't been done before. But I've never seen one and just had the great idea, so. I hope you guys liked it! I wanted it to be a little funnier than my usual stuff, and I wanted to take a crack at writing things from Inu's point of view. R&R, luvs to y'all!


End file.
